


когда тебе станет грустно, нарисуй бабочку

by shushusbaobei



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: (yuyeon), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, More on the comfort side than hurt, Seo Soojin Is a Sweetheart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: от автор_ки:Суджин думала, что знает, что такое красота, но лишь до того момента, пока не встретила Шухуаили когда Шухуа и Суджин - соулмейты с самого детства - наконец находят друг друга, мир вокруг становится лучше.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 5





	когда тебе станет грустно, нарисуй бабочку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you're sad, draw a butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773224) by [reallynotpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallynotpretty/pseuds/reallynotpretty). 



Когда это впервые произошло, Суджин было восемь, и она прибежала домой, жалуясь, что одержима демоном. Её мама лишь засмеялась, взъерошив её волосы, и с любящей улыбкой сказала:

\- Ты уверена, что это не ангел?

_Она сидела на скамейке во время перемены, только приготовившись откусить от своего сэндвича, когда обе её коленки задрожали и, после того, как они дернулись второй раз, ударившись о край стола, маленькая Суджин заплакала от скребущей царапинами по коленям боли. Она была слишком юна, чтобы понять что это, и потому предположила, что в неё вселился дьявол и управляет ею, пытаясь причинить боль._

Во второй раз Суджин было десять, и она не смогла больше концентрироваться на математике, когда почувствовала невыносимое жжение в правом бедре. Её внезапный крик заставил одноклассников недоверчиво смотреть на неё, и Суджин съёжилась под их осуждающими взглядами.

 _Она думала, что сходит с ума_.

Это случилось ещё по крайней мере четыре раза, перед тем, как она рассказала своей матери о неожиданных вспышках боли в случайных частях её тела, объясняющих бледность и страх, время от времени проявляющийся на её лице.

В глазах матери мелькнула догадка, когда она гладила Суджин по месту, которое до того пронзила боль.

\- Сдается мне, это и есть твоя родственная душа, - мягко сказала она.

Позже, за чашкой горячего шоколада, беседуя с матерью тем вечером, она выяснила, что в какой-то момент жизни каждому человеку предначертано встретить его соулмейта, что эти люди разделяют с друг другом нечто сокровенное вроде тоски или счастья.

Кажется у Суджин это была физическая боль. Другими словами, боль, которую ощущала она, передавалась и её родственной душе.

 _Это пугало её больше демонов_.

Теперь, с этого дня, Суджин была внимательна и осторожна в каждом взаимодействии с миром. Она боялась врезаться в что-либо, или упасть лицом вниз на улице, или порезаться ножом во время готовки. Сама мысль косвенно причинить вред другому человеку приводила её в ужас.

Когда Суджин было пятнадцать, в средней школе, она встретила Соён, которой рассказала о том, что она и её соулмейт связаны физической болью.

\- Черт, вот же жесть, - скривилась та.

И тогда Суджин рассказала Соён, как это проявилось в первый раз, когда ей было восемь, и как она привыкала к этой мысли в течении семи лет, прежде чем наконец перестать переживать настолько сильно. Потом оказалось, что у самой Соён с её родственной душой общие сны. Несмотря на то, что они не видели лица друг друга, Соён могла чувствовать присутствие соулмейта или даже разговаривать с ним, что, по её словам, было жутковато.

Это стало постоянной темой их бесед, и в конце концов среди шуток и историй расцвела дружба.

-

Суджин не рассказала ни матери, ни Соён о том, что ей пришлось уйти в свою звуконепроницаемую комнату посреди семейного ужина, шипя от мучительной боли в левой руке.

Сначала ей показалось, что это обычная царапина, но в следующую секунду боль усилилась настолько, что она больше не могла её игнорировать. Это было похоже на удар ножом.

Да, Суджин была юна, но точно не слабоумна – осознание настоящей причины этой боли пришло к ней через ещё два приступа, поразивших одно и то же место.

 _В ту ночь она не спала_ , сосредоточенно думая о случившемся и раскинув ноги и руки в разные стороны. Представляла, как выглядит её родственная душа, как звучит её голос, но больше всего её волновали многочисленные _«почему»_.

 _Почему_ её соулмейт причиняет себе вред? Знает ли он, что Суджин _тоже_ чувствует эту боль? _И почему она ощущает эту незнакомую до того гнетущую горечь?_

Её рука болела день ото дня, иногда раз в неделю, затем это стало происходить каждые два-три дня, а потом и вовсе как минимум раз в день. Это продолжалось долго, постоянно напоминая о себе, и Суджин не могла привыкнуть. Не могла принять мысль о том, что где-то в этом мире есть человек, который намеренно наносит себе такие порезы.

_И в тот вечер она плакала до изнеможения, которое наконец усыпило её. И в тот вечер она плакала из-за того, что её сердце болело намного больше, чем рука. Болело за того человека, которому она не могла помочь. И это было хуже всего._

-

Теперь ей уже двадцать. _Ей уже двадцать, но она всё ещё ощущает это каждый чёртов день._

Суджин думает – это несправедливо. Она была так внимательна к соулмейту, это нечестно с его стороны, игнорировать её, причинять ей такую боль.

Она, _конечно_ , достаточно выросла, чтобы понимать, _что не всегда всё стоит на своих местах, не всегда человек умеет чувствовать себя счастливым_.

-

На первом курсе Соён знакомит Суджин с Миён и Минни.

Соён выглядит раздражённой, когда говорит ей, что не может навсегда быть только её другом.

\- _Единственная цель университета – по возможности расширить круг поисков второй половинки_ , - говорит она.

Суджин кажется, что это необоснованно, потому что возможности так же непредсказуемы и обширны, как мир. К тому же, каковы шансы, что её родственная душа находится в Корее и _тем более_ учится в том же университете? Приближенно нулевые.

Но Миён и Минни – уникальные в своём роде - которые смогли вытащить Суджин из собственного защитного пузыря за пару месяцев общения, являются лучшими друзьями ещё с детства. Они настолько неразделимы, что, когда Суджин смотрит на них, она невольно наталкивается на мысль, что именно так выглядят соулмейты.

_И в её голове звучат слова матери: «Иногда родственные души становятся лучшими друзьями»_

Она встречает Шухуа на втором году обучения. Она, милая своей бледной кожей и большими глазами, безэмоционально смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале, но её глаза сияют словно созвездия в небе, стоит ей увидеть Суджин.

_Шухуа цепляется за Суджин, словно она – последняя причина жить. И Суджин позволяет ей._

И хотя Суджин не произносит этого вслух, она _очень_ ценит Шухуа, потому что _она заставляет забывать обо всех вероятностях._

Когда Суджин становится слишком больно, она закутывается в своё одеяло и ждёт. Ждёт, пока боль в её руке сойдет на нет, пока боль в её груди ослабнет, пока её родственная душа снова полюбит себя. И потом, когда она успокаивается, звонит Шухуа, с которой говорит ни о чём и обо всём сразу.

Шухуа помогает ей отвлечься.

На втором году Соён находит своего соулмейта. Никто не мог этого предсказать, по правде говоря.

Соён звонит Суджин как раз в тот момент, когда она уже на полслова посылает Шухуа из-за того, что та сломала слишком много вещей в кухне. Голос Соён восторженный, и она будто задыхается, бессвязно бормоча _«госпади блядский боже»_ слишком много раз в слишком короткий промежуток времени.

И Суджин шипит на Шухуа короткое «перестань», когда младшая в очередной раз разбивает яйцо, и терпеливо ожидает, пока Соён успокоит своё дыхание и наконец сможет четко сказать что же произошло. И когда Соён берет себя в руки спустя пару минут, слова, которые она произносит, заставляют Суджин уронить разделочную доску, которую она до того держала в руках, от чего Шухуа невольно вздрагивает.

\- _Чёрт_ , - шепчет Суджин.

Судя по всему, Соён транслировала написанную ею песню, посвящённую её соулмейту, через университетское радио, и через две минуты проигрывания кто-то ворвался в студию, успешно напугав её, и потребовал сказать, _«кто, чёрт возьми, написал эту песню»_

\- Когда я сказала ей, что это была я, - она взяла паузу, чтобы сделать глоток воды, и продолжила, - она буквально набросилась на меня. Это было _так чертовски мило_.

\- Идиотка, - Шухуа строит гримасу отвращения, которую Соён, естественно, не может увидеть, и Суджин позволяет себе слабую усмешку.

\- Ладно, - говорит Соён, слишком восхищённая, чтобы спорить с Шухуа, - я полагаю, вы все сможете прийти сегодня вечером, чтобы познакомиться с ней?

\- Конечно, - успевает сказать Суджин до того, как Соён сбрасывает трубку.

Шухуа не говорит этого, но то, как, Суджин замечает, её губы изгибаются в лёгкой улыбке, выдаёт её радость за подругу. Она тоже рада. За все пять лет, что Суджин знает Соён, она не может вспомнить и дня, чтобы та не рассказывала ей о том, что происходило в её снах, и все они казались такими волшебными и красивыми.

_Это то, как должна выглядеть любовь, не так ли?_

Она должна быть похожа на волшебный букет цветов, или на тёплый океан накрывающий волнами холодные ступни, или на то прощание, когда точно знаешь, что вы снова встретитесь завтра и потом, в будущем.

 _Она не должна быть такой, какой её чувствует Суджин каждую ночь на своих руках – болезненной и удушающей_.

_Вероятно, она всё ещё слишком юна, чтобы понять, почему каждый счастливый финал должен прийти через такое количество эмоциональных катастроф._

\- Онни, ты рада, что встретишь свою родственную душу? – спрашивает её Шухуа, когда они убирают беспорядок, вызванный младшей, муку и яичную скорлупу, разбросанную по всей кухне.

Этот вопрос – словно ушат с холодной водой, опрокинутый на голову, - заставил её дрожать. И через несколько секунд, обдумав свой ответ, она говорит, и слова слетают с её языка, как яд:

- _Нет_.

Не то чтобы это была абсолютная правда. Малая часть её ещё кричит о встрече с человеком по ту сторону их связи, которая соединяет их жизни, чтобы вбить хотя бы немного здравого смысла в его голову, сказать ему, что _она его любит безусловно, и не важно кто он_. Но намного большая говорит Суджин _бежать_ , боясь, что её не будет достаточно.

_Что, если ему вовсе не нужна её помощь?_

\- Правда? – спрашивает Шухуа, - _по_ _чему?_

\- Просто потому что, - отвечает ей Суджин, не слишком разъясняя. Она не хочет распространяться секретом, который принадлежит не ей. Она уважает личную тайну своей родственной души.

\- Что насчёт тебя?

\- Я боюсь этой встречи, - говорит Шухуа и её голос непривычно дрожит.

\- _Почему?_

Её зубы нервно впиваются в нижнюю губу:

\- Кажется, я ужасный соулмейт.

\- Оставь ему решать это, - успокаивает её Суджин, встречаясь лицом к лицу с самоуничижительным утверждением, - тем более, что ты вовсе не плохая, может быть, немного раздражающая иногда, но точно не ужасная, - добавляет она, взъерошив волосы младшей.

Шухуа тихонько шикает, ударяя Суджин по руке, и бормочет что-то вроде того, что не хочет, чтобы старшая пачкала её шелковистые волосы масляными руками, но та не обращает внимания на эти слова.

Лишь смеётся.

Они проводят остаток дня со смехом и громким криком Шухуа, время от времени проносящимся эхом по дому.

-

Оглядываясь назад, Суджин вероятно не стоило позволять Шухуа затащить её в алкомаркет перед тем, как пойти к Соён.

Бутылки «Jägermeisters» и «Jack Daniel’s», которые они принесли, уже опустошены на две четверти после часа пребывания в гостях, и Суджин опоздало осознаёт, что все её друзья чёртовы алкоголики.

(Когда ты перейдешь на последний курс и будешь пытаться преуспеть и в учебе и в работе, - говорит ей Минни, положив руку на плечо Суджин, - тогда ты действительно оценишь алкоголь по достоинству)

Девушка, о которой Соён не может заткнуться, представляется Сон Юци. Она неожиданно шумная для той, кто выглядит словно ангел, и становится даже громче под воздействием алкоголя.

И Суджин немного удивлена, потому что всё случается не так, как она ожидала.

Нет ощущения, что происходит что-то «грандиозное», никаких голубей, парящих вокруг над их головами.

Вместо этого: только их глаза, мерцающие счастьем, когда Юци добавляет слишком много взбитых сливок в свой напиток, и Соён называет её идиоткой.

Только эта очевидная связь без нужды говорить _«я люблю тебя»_ или _«ты моя лучшая подруга»_

 _«Это прекрасно»_ , - думает Суджин, - _«всё идёт своим чередом»_

Через полтора часа наблюдения за тем, как все напиваются до потери памяти, Шухуа вытаскивает Суджин из дома, сопровождаемая громким смехом Соён и ещё более громким криком Юци, и они оказываются в саду. Шухуа тихо хихикает, спотыкаясь, держа идущую рядом Суджин за руку и переплетая пальцы.

\- Почему мы здесь? – спрашивает Суджин, хотя, по правде говоря, она совсем не против.

\- Свежий воздух, - просто отвечает Шухуа, прижимаясь ближе к ней.

Не то чтобы Суджин не хочет находиться на улице – сад Соён довольно милый и симпатичный, но она боится, что они уронили несколько ваз, пока искали идеальное место, чтобы прилечь.

\- Мне кажется, мы разрушили её сад.

Суджин только фыркает и смеётся, протягивая руку к Шухуа:

\- Мы можем свалить вину на Миён, скажем, что она вышла, потому что её начало тошнить, и что мы пытались её остановить, но она всё равно опрокинула все цветы.

Шухуа смеётся и улыбается ей своей искренней и широкой улыбкой.

В конце концов они находят хорошее место, где ветви деревьев не загораживают ночное небо. Суджин приземляется на землю, слишком резко притягивая Шухуа за собой.

_И тогда происходит потрясение всей её жизни._

Шухуа делает запланированный шаг вперед, покачивается и спотыкается так, что Суджин не успевает её поймать. И когда Шухуа падает, ударяясь о землю левым локтем и спиной, Суджин внезапно чувствует _эту боль_ в тех же самых местах.

Она смотрит на Шухуа с ужасом, застывшим в глазах и отразившимся на лице. Сначала она думает, что это совпадение, потому что этого просто не может быть.

\- Нет, - шепчет Суджин, почти переставая дышать.

\- _Нет_ , - повторяет она громче и с оттенком злости в голосе.

И неосознанно тянется рукой к рукаву чужой рубашки, поднимая ткань и раскрывая часть руки, всегда скрытую от мира.

Оранжевый свет, исходящий из окон дома, и луна над головой отбрасывают тени на лице Шухуа, и Суджин видит, как выражение лица младшей меняется на что-то отвратительно наполненное тяжестью понимания.

\- _Прости_ , - бормочет Шухуа, и голос её дрожит виной, - чёрт, онни, _мне так жаль_.

Ночной воздух холодит кожу, но озноб отступает, когда Суджин притягивает Шухуа в свои объятия. Её руки трясутся, и _она не может уловить, что она строила в своей голове последние несколько лет._

Голос Шухуа звучит приглушенно, когда она выкрикивает извинения одно за другим в плечо Суджин. И Суджин хочет сказать ей заткнуться наконец, потому что это не её вина. Но слова застывают в горле.

Шухуа кажется такой уязвимой и чувствительной, что в груди у Суджин что-то _воспламеняется_ и _горит_ , и _ничто больше не имеет значения, чёрт с ним, если бы это было не больно.._

 _Суджин настолько невыносимо больно_ , потому что, когда Шухуа не кажется сияющим лучиком солнца, никто не видит её, подавленную течением и задыхающуюся в отчаянии. _Потому что никто не видит её боль и никто не понимает её_ , даже Суджин.

Этой мысли достаточно для Суджин, чтобы обратить всю ненависть на себя, потому что та, кого она искала все эти годы, та, кого она так берегла в своём сердце - разламывается на кусочки перед её глазами, _и она совершенно не знает что делать._

Они стоят так достаточно долго, перед тем как Суджин решает отвести Шухуа домой. Они выскальзывают из сада, не желая быть замеченными подругами, пьяными и потерявшими чувство реальности происходящего. Суджин мысленно делает заметку: потом написать Соëн.

По пути домой их окружает оглушающая тишина. Ни одна из них не решается задавать вопросы, но руки будто связаны вместе и не разделяются ни на миг.

Суджин приходит домой, проводив Шухуа, и зарывается в подушки.

 _И она плачет навзрыд, чувствуя, как её сердце разбивается на миллионы осколков_.

-

Соëн приходит к ней в гости на следующий день, получив вечернее сообщение от Суджин. И когда она входит в комнату, Суджин всё ещё сидит в кровати. Соëн садится с ней рядом и терпеливо ждёт, пока та почувствует, что готова рассказать свои мысли.

 _И Суджин рассказывает всё_. О боли, перевороте вверх дном чего-то важного в груди, о Шухуа, _обо всём_.

И она ожидает от Соëн злости из-за того, что может показаться, что Суджин не рассказывала ей этого, потому что не доверяет подруге достаточно. Но вместо этого Соëн лишь выдает слабую улыбку, рисуя на тыльной стороне её ладони маленькие успокаивающие кружки.

И между ними остаётся та самая комфортная тишина, сопровождаемая лишь тихо играющей из телефона Соëн музыки на фоне, пока они медленно засыпают.

\- Знаешь, - перед тем, как уйти, Соëн оборачивается и говорит Суджин, смотря так искренне, как наверное только и возможно, - Шухуа говорила мне, что она хотела бы быть счастливой.

Она делает паузу, надевая туфли в прихожей, а затем добавляет с последней улыбкой:

\- _Быть может, все эти годы ей нужна была именно ты_.

-

Прошло уже около пяти дней с тех пор, как всё выяснилось, и всё это время Суджин не видела Шухуа.

_Может ли Шухуа избегать её из-за чувства вины, боясь, что Суджин обижена тем, что она её соулмейт?_

Это настолько далеко от правды, что Суджин хочется рассмеяться.

И когда она снова ощущает жжение, охватившее левую руку, на пятый день. Суджин ставит себе цель, попасть в общежитие Шухуа как можно скорее. Ей хватает двадцатиминутной прогулки, и, когда она наконец добирается до самого порога, рука перестает жечь. Но _сердце продолжает сгорать_.

Она стучит в дверь и через восемь долгих минут тишины наконец вспоминает пароль, который Шухуа сказала ей ещё некоторое время назад. (Ей было слишком лень вставать с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь самой каждый раз, когда к ней приходила Суджин)

Войдя в общежитие, она направляется прямиком к комнате Шухуа и, когда Суджин открывает дверь, обнаруживает её свернувшейся в калачик в углу кровати со спрятанным в колени лицом. Она медленно подходит к ней и садится рядом, на край. Это удивляет Шухуа достаточно, чтобы поднять голову:

\- Онни, что ты делаешь-

\- _Е Шухуа_ , - начинает Суджин, нахмурив брови, - _Е Шухуа, ты чертова идиотка_.

И да, она очень зла. Она не понимает, почему Шухуа выбирает терпеть боль в одиночестве, почему она не видит Суджин, не может услышать её немое _«я здесь, с тобой»_.

Слёзы, блестящие у неё на глазах, и губы, сжатые в одну тонкую линию, смягчают злость Суджин, и она может только шумно выдохнуть невнятное _«почему»_.

\- Онни, - осторожно спрашивает Шухуа, метая взгляд по комнате, куда угодно, только не на Суджин, - _должно быть сложно – быть моим соулмейтом._

\- Намного труднее видеть тебя такой, - говорит Суджин, и её рука бессознательно ищет касания чужой руки, и, когда они сталкиваются, Суджин чувствует искры, пробежавшие по её коже. Она смутно надеется, что Шухуа _тоже чувствует_.

Шухуа сжимает руку Суджин, когда наконец набирается храбрости, чтобы смотреть прямиком ей в глаза - она ищет чего-то: сострадания, жалости, любви, понимания, искренности, - _она ищет, и Суджин надеется, что это что-то она найдёт._

Шухуа глубоко вдыхает и шумно дышит, неистово моргая. И Суджин сидит настолько близко, что может рассмотреть маленькие капли слез, зацепившиеся за её ресницы.

Кажется, Шухуа наконец находит то, что искала в Суджин, позволив себе робко упасть к ней в объятия.

\- Впервые эта мысль пришла мне в голову в четырнадцать, - начала она дрожащим голосом, - я не знаю как или почему, но я просто попробовала. И вскоре, несмотря на попытки сопротивления, это превратилось в зависимость, в которой я нашла комфорт.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего. Мне кажется, неуверенность, воздвигаемая очень долгое время, - стоило Суджин подумать, что Шухуа больше не станет плакать, как она снова уткнулась в её плечо, не пытаясь остановиться.

Но Суджин не против, Суджин наплевать на футболку, которая вероятно промокла насквозь. В этот момент её заботит только Шухуа, _прекрасная, сломанная девушка, которая не может увидеть себя так, как видит её Суджин_.

_Шухуа заслуживает весь мир и больше - всю его любовь._

\- Я так боялась, - она слегка успокоилась, но нос её всё ещё был красный, - в ту ночь, когда всё прояснилось _. Я так чертовски боялась_ , что ты просто возненавидишь меня. Я думала, что потеряю тебя и что я-

\- Это нелепо, - резко оборвала её Суджин.

В её голове сквозило миллион мыслей и ненависть никогда не была одной из них, как можно?

\- _Я никуда не исчезну, Е Шухуа._

И она снова расплакалась, на этот раз из-за неопределенной радости, переполнившей её. И она улыбалась сквозь слёзы - это было успокаивающе и утешающе, как чашка горячего кофе в холодное утро.

Суджин не могла понять, когда именно она тоже начала плакать, но вскоре обнаружила теплые руки Шухуа на своём лице, мягко вытирающие её слёзы.

\- Чёрт, теперь я чувствую себя той ещё засранкой из-за того, что заставила тебя плакать.

Суджин удаётся слегка усмехнуться на это и снова сжать чужую ладонь в своей - _она никуда не уйдёт_.

И в эту ночь они лежат рядом, касаясь плечами, все говоря-говоря-говоря без остановки. До тех пор, пока Шухуа снова не возвращается в свой «защитный пузырь», пока Суджин не начинает чувствовать головокружение из-за недостатка сна и возможно от аромата шампуня Шухуа, пока солнце не начинает восходить.

\- Вероятно, нам всё же стоит поспать, - говорит Шухуа, зевая.

\- У меня лекция в два часа, - стонет Суджин, мысль о посещении скучной PSYCH2100 лекции в девять утра без всякого сна преследует её.

\- Пропусти её, - скулит Шухуа, прижимаясь ближе к Суджин, обвивая свои руки вокруг её талии.

_Это, должно быть, сонливость или воздействие солнечного света, пробивающегося через прорези в занавесках, - она понимает, что не может отказать младшей_.

Забавно, как Суджин никогда не говорит Шухуа нет.

И так было всегда, но каким-то образом совершенно её не волновало.

-

Иногда Шухуа звонит Суджин в середине ночи, когда она чувствует, как что-то надвигается и она не может справится с этим одна.

Суджин возмущается каждый раз, _«сейчас три часа ночи, Шухуа, что за хрень»_.

Но она никогда не сбрасывает трубку.

Скоро это становится обыкновенным делом, что, Суджин никогда не признает, ей даже нравится, несмотря на то, что она жертвует сном.

-

\- Знаешь, говорят, - она делает паузу, вырисовывая круги и черточки на запястье Шухуа черной ручкой, - говорят, если всё становится слишком сложным, нужно нарисовать бабочку, и станет легче.

С другого конца стола до Суджин долетает лишь недоверчивое _«мало ли что говорят»_.

\- Но говорят ведь, - отвечает она просто, и Шухуа недовольно стонет.

Суджин прикусывает нижнюю губу, дорисовывая последнюю черту, а затем поднимает её руку, показывая, что вышло.

\- Смотри.

И Суджин видит, как Шухуа проводит пальцами по маленькой милой нарисованной бабочке и как на её губах расцветает легкая улыбка. _Суджин тоже не может перестать улыбаться_.

\- И как это работает? - спрашивает Шухуа, всё также не отрывая глаз от рисунка.

\- Это напоминание. Пока бабочка находится на твоей руке, ты не можешь причинять себе боль.

По лицу Шухуа проносится тень неуверенности, но исчезает настолько быстро, что Суджин не успевает заметить этого,

\- Хорошо, - мягко говорит Шухуа.

\- Обещай мне, что ты попытаешься, - говорит Суджин, протягивая мизинец в ожидании. И Шухуа, не задумываясь, обещает.

Бабочка остаётся на руке и тогда, когда Шухуа тащит Суджин в кафе, находящееся в пяти минутах от университета, потому что еда в кафетерии откровенно дерьмовая. Она остаётся там, когда они ищут хорошее место на близлежащем холме, чтобы посмотреть, как заходит солнце. Остаётся, когда Суджин замечает, какой у Шухуа взгляд, обращенный в её сторону.

\- Почему ты смотришь на меня так?

\- Как?

\- Как будто я заменяю тебе закат.

Шухуа смеётся, и её смех окутывает их обеих, а глаза сверкают, когда она смотрит на Суджин:

\- _Быть может, потому что так и есть_.

Суджин фыркает:

\- Это самая банальная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала.

\- Но тебе понравилось, - теперь она шутливо улыбается, и Суджин старается игнорировать то, как начинает краснеть её лицо.

\- Заткнись.

Когда солнце заходит за горизонт, небо окрашивается разными оттенками розового и оранжевого, подсвечивая маленькие пушистые облачка, разбросанные по нему туманными точками. И когда они возвращаются домой, окруженные красивыми тенями, Суджин думает, что теперь знает, почему её сердцу так радостно, когда Шухуа рядом.

После того, как они расстаются и Суджин, придя домой, заваливается на кровать и листает новости в сети, в её голову внезапно приходит осознание:

_Впервые за пять лет её рука не болит. Впервые за все эти годы она может уснуть со спокойной душой._

**-**

Шухуа приходит домой к Суджин чаще, чем когда-либо до, и Суджин нравится думать, что та открывается ей. _И она понимает, что открытые сердца всегда те, что готовы к исцелению._

\- У тебя нет занятий получше, чем приходить сюда? – однажды спрашивает Суджин, потому что это уже четвёртый раз за неделю, и она безусловно рада присутствию Шухуа, но не рада, что она наводит беспорядок в её комнате и съедает всю еду.

\- Неа, - отвечает Шухуа коротко, - кстати, ты действительно хорошо готовишь.

\- Это стоит сделать платной услугой, - закатывает глаза Суджин.

Миён и Минни иногда присоединяются тоже. Примерно пятнадцати шуток про то, как Суджин не могла понять, что Шухуа её родственная душа, общаясь с ней уже долгое время, хватает для негодующего «выметайтесь из моего дома». На что Миён смеётся, а Минни только качает головой. Единственная причина, по которой им вообще дозволено приходить – то, что они всегда приносят какие-нибудь закуски, которые, конечно, в конце концов исчезают бесследно, потому что у Шухуа нет чувства меры, когда дело касается еды.

В защиту Суджин надо сказать, что она полюбила Шушуа почти в тот же момент, когда они только встретились. И, хотя «родственная душа» дословно понимается как человек, душа которого связана с твоей по необъяснимым причинам, на деле она обозначает двух людей, которым предначертано встретиться судьбой.

Некоторые влюбляются сразу, некоторые решают не спешить, некоторые становятся лучшими друзьями. Для Суджин и Шухуа это что-то между волшебной сказкой и горьковато-сладкой историей на ночь.

Суджин не до конца понимает, когда и как, но она начинает замечать небольшие перемены. Например, как Шухуа время от времени улавливает её взгляд, брошенный украдкой, и как она всегда находит способ обнять Суджин.

Хотя Суджин вовсе не против.

Она привыкает к этим изменениям ровно настолько, чтобы совсем не удивиться губам Шухуа, прижимающимся к её собственным в поцелуе невзначай. Она не удивляется когда её руки неосознанно и непривычно обвивают шею Шухуа, чтобы сорвать с её губ ещё один, притянув ближе к себе. На этот раз долгий и нежный.

И когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Шухуа улыбается, и её щёки слегка краснеют. Она смеётся, сужая глаза, перед тем как сказать:

\- _Вау_

И Суджин тоже смеётся, шепча словно эхом сквозь сбитое дыхание:

\- _Вау_

-

Суджин понимает, что происходит, когда она целует девушку, чья улыбка выбивает у неё землю из-под ног, а поцелуи снова возвращают на землю, не давая упасть.

_Ничего не происходит как в фильме, мир не останавливается, музыка не начинает играть, нет._

Это случается где-то среди их непрекращающихся споров, появляется в том, как Шухуа засыпает на плече Суджин за просмотром какого-то дурацкого фильма, как их руки постоянно соприкасаются друг с другом, переплетаясь пальцами в тот же момент.

Суджин не может точно назвать ту секунду, когда она понимает, что _любит_. Но _это действительно так_.

И в первый раз, когда Шухуа говорит ей, что _любит_ , Суджин называет её идиоткой и мягко подталкивает её к себе в объятия.

 _Но потом, когда Суджин говорит ей, что любит её в ответ, она убеждается в том, что та знает, что это правда_.

И когда она говорит Шухуа, что она прекрасна, то следит за тем, чтобы Шухуа _поверила_.

_И Шухуа верит._

**Author's Note:**

> от переводчицы: я немного умерла, переводя этот текст, потому что это мой первый раз, как бы это не звучало. но в общем и целом довольна. ставьте kudos, любите (G)I-DLE. Шухуа чертова богиня, а я, кажется, влюблена.  
> я была бы рада отзывам, ю ноу


End file.
